


For Dakota

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), With Every Heartbeat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Death, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Dakota Winchester's death left a mark on Edenbrook's staff. To honour everything he did to bring smiles on the faces of younger patients, they throw him something to remember him. Ethan and Hailey go as well and talk with Abby, Dakota's girlfriend.
Relationships: Dakota Winchester/Main Character (With Every Heartbeat), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	For Dakota

Dakota Winchester might have been one of many patients needing Edenbrook’s services while he had been ill, but everyone working at the hospital who knew him also knew he was so much more than that. Along with his two friends, Lennox and Mateo, Dakota spent his time in the halls putting a smile on the other kids stuck in the walls of the hospital. Losing a childhood inside a hospital because of a sickness was far from being a pleasant experience and Dakota had been well aware of it since he lived this situation as well.

Which is why, for all the good he had indirectly done in the hospital, the staff decided to honor him one last time by throwing an unformal party in the conference room. Everyone was welcome to join if they wanted to and this was the case of one Dr. Fisherman who, even if she never had the opportunity to actually speak to the kid when he was alive, still wanted to hear more about him.

“C’mon, Ethan. You can take five minutes to pay your respect to one of our patients. Besides, since you’ve been here longer than I was, you must know who he was a little more than me.”

“Indeed. We… crossed paths a few times in the last couple of years.”

“Then, let’s go. I’m sure his parents will be glad to see you.”

Ethan sighed.

“Alright. I’m coming.”

Hailey grinned.

“Awesome.”

They went out of his office and headed for the conference room. Ethan took a look at it. Seeing a few pictures of Dakota himself along with a few videos: some of him, like one where he was on a bicycle, and some that he filmed using his phone or a more professional camera. He also saw fellow colleagues, what he assumed to be his parents, his two other friends, other kids he probably knew from school and… Dr. Woods’ daughter, Dakota’s girlfriend when he was alive. Her name was Abby, if he remembered correctly.

Ethan watched her for a bit. He could see the sadness written all across her features while drinking out of a glass of water. She was trying her best to smile, to laugh, but Ethan could tell all she wanted to do was to cry. Without waiting for Hailey who watched him leave curiously, he headed towards her and sat down right next to her.

“Ms. Woods.” He greeted her.

She turned towards him and her eyes widened. She straightened.

“Dr. Ramsey… Hello… You remember me.”

“I’m a doctor, Ms. Woods. It’s my job to be attentive to the details.”

“Right… I didn’t expect you to come… Not that I don’t appreciate it, though, I just… Thank you.”

He kept his face serious, not wanting to make her see he found this little comment funny. Instead, he replied.

“I’m well aware of the impact Mr. Winchester made inside these walls, Ms. Woods. It was only natural for me to come pay my respects to his family and… you.”

Abby nods, setting the glass down.

“Yeah… It still seems unreal, in a way. I keep expecting him to appear behind me, pulling me by the hand to do some crazy adventure while flashing his usual easygoing grin. And then… I remember that… he won’t, anymore.”

She sighs.

“Does it ever get easier?” She asks.

“No. But it shouldn’t have to either. You _lost_ someone. Another human being. One you cared about. You shouldn’t have to stop mourning them just because time has passed. Because either they’re with you or not, they still had an impact on the person you are today and that, not even time can change this.”

She nods, looking down at her hands for a moment, seemingly in thought about what he said.

“Hi, mind if I cut in?”

Ethan turned his head to see Hailey, smiling politely at Abby. The girl smiled and nodded, allowing Hailey to sit right beside her.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before, doctor?”

“Fisherman. And that would be normal, I’ve only been here for the last year and, if I’m being honest, I never actually Dakota. But I’ve heard a lot about him, so… I thought it would be good to pay my respects for all the good he brought around here.”

“That’s nice of you… Dakota was…”

Abby paused, shutting her eyes for a second.

“Sorry… I’m still not used to talk about him in the past. This is all so… tiring and confusing, at the same time.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through this. I can’t understand it fully but… One of my cousins had cancer when she was younger and… I remember how hard it was. Luckily, she survived and she is alive and well today. But… if I were in your position, I can’t imagine how I would keep it together like you are.”

“Well… I’m not, honestly. I just keep myself together long enough until I’m alone, most times. But… I try to calm down, because I knew he wouldn’t want me to be sad all the time because of what happened to him.”

“I take it you two were rather close?”

“Rookie…” Ethan murmured.

Abby stayed silent for a few seconds and for a moment, Hailey worried. She looked up to Ethan in the search of something, but Abby spoke up again.

“He was my boyfriend.”

Hailey’s eyes widened and she tried to speak up, but was only able to let one thing out.

“Oh…”

Abby snorted.

“Yeah. ‘Oh’ would be it. But… Him being sick didn’t mean he deserved less love and… I’m glad I was the one to give it to him for a while before he passed…”

“Definitely! And from what I see… He was so lucky to have you, too. You really seem like an amazing person… I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name?”

“Abby. Abby Woods.”

“Woods? Like…”

“Like Dr. Woods, yes. She’s my mom.”

“Oh, that would explain it, yes!”

She laughed and, since it was usually impossible to resist, Abby laughed too. Ethan watched them, smiling slightly and was attentive to their conversation. But after a moment, Hailey’s pager went on and she unfortunately had to leave. She wished Abby a good day and left without further ado. Ethan was about to do the same, acknowledging that he stayed longer than what he had intended, but Abby stopped him.

“That’s her, right?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The person who texted you, back when we interviewed you.”

Ethan frowned.

“What makes you say that?”

“You smiled the same way you did back then.”

Damn it.

Now, Abby was watching him with a smug smile, clearly aware she caught him in the act. He could try denying it, but honestly, what was the point? She was a teenager, she would still think whatever she wanted no matter what he said.

“You look cute together.” She said.

“Hum… Thank you.”

With this, he left as well, going back to his office to resume what he was doing. Although… Now, he couldn’t help but think about what the young girl said and a certain resident he tried so hard not to get close too.


End file.
